


Unexpected Surprises

by xMorsmordr3



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Tattoos, Touch, closeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMorsmordr3/pseuds/xMorsmordr3





	Unexpected Surprises

Unexpected Surprises 

 

This was the first time you had spent any real time alone with your favorite turtle. His head was bent forward over your notes, a dim cascade of light reflected off his bald head. You fought hard to concentrate but the closeness was a difficult distraction to overcome. You had never been this close to him, arms gently brushing together, knees sticking together. He didn’t seem to notice, his thoughts completely immersed in your anthropology text, focused solely on helping you identify the origins of ancient tattoos for your paper. You instead were taking this opportunity to study his features. You’re eyes hungrily roamed over his smooth yet scaly skin. You silently memorized every spot, freckle and blemish that adorned his beautiful green flesh. Your fingers tingled incessantly itching to run over his shell, his shoulders, his thighs, any part of him. You subconsciously flexed them, allowing the back of your fingertips to graze almost imperceptibly against his middle finger. You shivered, biting your lip in agony.  
“These are definitely Polynesian. You notice the use of triangles?” It was a statement rather than a question, it caught you off guard just the same. His brilliant green eyes snapped up to search yours, catching you in your ocular appraisal of his being. Your face flickered with a look of guilt. He gave you a look of confusion, realizing at once that you hadn’t been paying attention to the book at all. You straightened up and focused your gaze on the picture displayed in front of you both.  
“Yea the triangles. Don’t know why I thought...Japan?” You stammered finishing lamely. You nervously brushed a lock of hair from your face and gave him a small smile. His eyes were still searching yours.  
“S-so I’ve noticed your brothers have tattoos of their own.” You needed to get him talking. His gaze was making you hotter by the second. “Why don’t you?”  
He licked his lips, slowly biting at the lowered one. You fought back a moan, you desperately wanted to be that tongue. He smiled sinfully, never taking his eyes from you.  
“I’ve got several tattoos.” He mused pushing his glasses back into place. “I just like to keep them hidden.” He winked at you eliciting a slew of shivers down your spine.  
“Hidden where??”  
He stood pushing his chair to the side, his hands flying to his belt. Your eyes bulged and your hands gripped the arm of your seat. ‘What was he doing?!’ you thought, your heart beating relentlessly in your chest. He gave you another devilish smirk before slowly pulling down his pants. He stood before you clad only in Batman boxers. You suppressed a laugh at the sight. He slowly lifted the fabric, flexing his thigh in the light. Reluctantly you let your eyes drift down to the appendage. You gasped and without apprehension grabbed the muscle, your fingers curling into the skin with a little more force than needed. His entire leg was covered in a range of different styles of tattoo. Intricate patterns delicately engraved his flesh. Your fingers traced along beautiful images of tribal inspired turtles that blended with the names of his brothers written gorgeously in calligraphy. Egyptian hieroglyphs flowed wondrously with Japanese irezumi of the brothers depicted as demons clad in samurai armor. You marveled at the vision that was before you, your palms slick with sweat as you let your fingers roam over every line marked into his dermis. He said nothing as you explored his art, the only sound that emanated from his lips were soft mews and moans as your fingers trailed the skin. You cupped his thigh between your hands, shamelessly rubbing your thumbs against him.  
“It’s all so beautiful.” You whispered. “How..?” Your question hung in the air, a lump of desire forming in your throat. You looked up at him, his eyes screwed shut in blissful satisfaction. You snuck a furtive glance at his other leg. It was equally covered with seemingly random assortment of roses, lotuses and various weapons. You let out a breathless chuckle, still letting your fingers trail along his leg gently running a thumb over his knee.  
“I love them. Donnie I never expected...” You looked up at the lanky turtle, his eyes on you. He gave you a shy smile and pushed his glasses up.  
“Who...who did all of these?” You asked cupping your hand around his thigh.  
“I did.” He shrugged. “The guys wanted tattoos so I made a tattoo gun that was able to penetrate our skin, but I needed to test it first and got a little carried away.”  
You don’t know where the boldness came from. You leaned closer and nuzzled your cheek into his skin before leaving a path of kisses connecting his tattoos. You felt him shiver. You felt his hand cup your chin as he gently guided your head upward towards him. His touch was light, barely there as he guided you to your feet. You stared hypnotically into each others eyes. His hand moved to cup your cheek, his thumb running lightly over your lips. You parted your lips letting your tongue snake over them to nudge the digit. He bit his lip, his free hand curling around your waist to press you firmly into him. You gripped the elastic of his boxers in need. He sank his thumb into your mouth, you sucked hungrily. Somehow the barrier of friendship had been broken down. The tension magically wiped away all due to a few tattoos. You were grateful. He slid his thumb from your mouth with a pop. You wanted to protest, but then his lips were on your and your brain was filled with something warm and fluttery. You moaned against his mouth as his hand found its way to your hair. His tongue licking your lips as if for permission.  
You opened your mouth to let him, your tongue twirling with his making your knees weak.  
You were enmeshed in each other, the sound of his heart beating drowned out all other noise. He reluctantly pulled away from you, resting his head against yours, sighing happily.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you.” He rasped his voice full with passion.  
You kissed him deeply in response, toying with the ends of his bandanna. A slow clapping broke your moment, your heads snapping around at the source.  
“It’s about damn time! I thought you’d never do it.”  
“GET OUT OF HERE MIKEY!!”


End file.
